


Belying Warmth

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Other, Post-Game, Short, figure skating, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: The lights across the power plant flickered like Christmas decorations, separated by varying amounts of brightness, colours, temperatures. It was peculiar, how open the facility was, how bared some of its lines were. Quite unlike a certain someone who worked in there.





	Belying Warmth

   The lights across the power plant flickered like Christmas decorations, separated by varying amounts of brightness, colours, temperatures. It was peculiar, how open the facility was, how bared some of its lines were. Quite unlike a certain someone who worked in there.

   Tundra had met him after the Double Gear incident; he and other seven robots had been the last in line for their yearly check-up at Dr. Light’s laboratory. In came Wily, who abducted them, and proceeded to mess with their mechanisms and programming. He had vague memories of a museum, of causing nonstop storms where they were not desired, and Light’s assistant, Rock. They felt like a far-off dream, where he hadn’t been in complete control of himself. Fortunately enough, after being rendered helpless by Rock—Rockman, the hero of peace—, he, and as he later discovered, the seven others were brought back to the lab where it all started to be fixed. No more Double Gear, no more summoning storms carelessly… really, that was so embarrassing…

   While their repairs went on, he’d talked to him—Fuse Man. The other had seemed unusually worried. And it hadn’t been particularly easy to make him open up, but once he did, he’d hesitantly explained, _“I am unsure of what else my actions may have caused. I… my bunny, Watt, might have been endangered. I want to know if they’re alright.”_

   It was how he’d recognized, near immediately, that despite his hardened exterior, the electric robot was soft. He had at least one thing he cared about. There was more he’d learned, more they’d talked about as they healed. They shared the concern for animals; Tundra grew attached to the seals and huskies which often served as his spectators in the colder regions. Penguins were especially friendly. They slid across ice frivol, like no other species he’d seen. Watt had been a gift from the shelter Fuse had personally provided electricity for once, while the bigger problem wasn’t solved. They had followed him to his spot and kept hopping in for cuddles—troubling the robot who shouldn’t be touched while charging things. In the end, he’d gotten fond of them, while the person who worked there offered them as a thank you gift, since they still needed a humanoid partner.

   Another thing the ice master had learned was how busy the other was. His work tended to go on for even twenty-four hours at a time, sometimes, with a few breaks for check-ups. The only other occasions where he was not working were when he needed recharging, or to replace water, or to take care of Watt.

   At the time they’d been given the green light by Light to return to their posts, Tundra had been so bold as to request him to watch his skating. A shot in the dark, which had, surprisingly, been lighted up by Fuse in response. To take up some of his free time… the skater felt flattered.

   Visiting Dr. Light’s lab had brought him near the city, so he’d wanted to take this opportunity to have people watch. He’d thought of using a rink, at first, have at least the usual goers see. After talking with Fuse, however… there was a change of plans. Having not been turned down, he’d go somewhere else instead, where people wouldn’t huddle around and make his new companion too uncomfortable. He’d find a nice spot.

   And find he did, earlier in the day. Currently, night conquered the skies, and the power plant boasted its light show as if it wished to adorn dance stages. It would be that evening where they’d meet again. Tundra waited, leant against a black brass fence, humouring himself with spawning snowflakes against the street lamp glow, the small wonders glistening beneath the light before melting into the air.

   There was a chill about the braided male’s every move that belied the warm, kind personality he possessed, was Fuse’s observation. Someone who’d conversed with him, insisted it, despite his relative lack of tact. Who’d been concerned about his apparent worry. He was sweet, thoughtful, bringing out strange new feelings in the workaholic robot. To be cared for, felt… different. Was this how Watt felt towards him?

   Outside the facility, Tundra was waiting for him. While he wasn’t noticed, he watched with interest the slow spiral of snowflakes the other created. Each was a different size, falling in slightly off tempo; a short, eternal moment of snowfall, perceived by none but the two of them.

   “Beautiful, isn’t it?” The ice male suddenly spoke up, the tiny storm ceasing as his hand lowered. He turned his head to acknowledge his spectator, fond light in his eyes.

   Fuse hummed a positive, approaching with even steps. “A lovely performance. I assume the one you’ll give me today will be no different.”

   Icy fuchsia gleamed with appreciation. “Thank you for your kindness. I assure you, you will be in for a treat tonight.”

 

   The chosen location for his stage was a park, completely empty at evening’s peak. There were no rinks in it, but that had never been a problem; at the circular plaza, he flicked his wrist to and fro, willing a glaze of ice over the stone. It was large enough for his feats, and the lamps instilled a minor glow to the gelid glass, giving the stage a satisfactory sheen.

   Tundra’s power was also formidable, the electric robot noted. To turn surfaces into ice, or invoke powerful snowstorms… he, too, had to be careful with his naturality. In Fuse’s case, he had to constantly be in control of his own magic, which was potent enough to deactivate fellow robots and explode the power stations he worked at. Yet, for some reason, the other wasn’t as… stiff, as him. There was lightness and grace to his moves, to his behaviour, even now as he skated and spun, hopped and leapt, making tiny ice particles fly and glimmer as he drifted. The momentary shines of his braid, the adornment on his forehead, leg spikes; all together it made for a breathtaking spectacle, enrapturing the electrician and his thoughts until the final bow.

   “How was it?” The man skated lightly towards him, then padded the last few metres where there was no ice, until he stood right in front of his sole viewer, breathless.

   And Fuse himself was speechless. His eyes marveled him from the bottom of his skate blades to the highest tip of his head adornment, and he tried to find words. Slow seconds passed by, as Tundra waited with expectation, and at last the electrician shook his head, a rare smile forming on his lips. “I can’t really… it’s the most gorgeous thing I have ever witnessed.” The other’s face lighted up, as if some of his power had been transferred over by words alone. “I’m… glad, that you allowed me to see this. Thank you.”

   No matter his weird words, the performer lowered himself to embrace the sitting robot tightly. There was—a something, a positive energy he couldn’t describe in the gesture. It warmed him to his core, despite the cold contact.

   “I have waited so long for someone to see me perform. Thank you so much.” It was a breeze of a whisper against the side of his head.

   And the stiffness in Fuse, so precisely careful about physical contact usually, melted away under the tender touch of an ice robot.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Blow. Content with this little thing.


End file.
